


归途

by LPuhuh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrimbor pining for Finrod, M/M, Maeglin/Celebrimbor if you squint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron（Annatar）/Celebrimbor主，更多暗搓搓的小银拳隐CP请自我发掘……起先就因为Gustaf Spetz的Hold me like you used to这歌特别符合小银拳POV，所以只想搞篇带点安【虐身】慰【不虐心】性质的肉，但写了一半发现卡了，只好转方向……至于现在的到底是啥东西，我也不知道||||</p>
            </blockquote>





	归途

你的唇瓣灼热似是燃烧。充斥着独占欲的吻如同疾风骤雨般落下来，绛红色的烙印抹不掉，褪不去，最后化作斑斑血痕，嵌入干涸的灵肉，结痂成他对你的恨。

你试图从牢笼里挣脱出去。那是他常环在你腰际的手臂？还是勒紧你躯体的绳索？

“我不会放开你。”

他的声音从背后传来，呼出的热气凝成世间最温柔的问候，缠绕在你耳畔，如水银落地，散去又汇集。视线被红色染成一片模糊，你睁不开的双眼，到底是被他食指上的光芒灼伤，还是额间的伤口让你痛得抬不起眼。

“为什么还要反抗？”

他捏住你的下巴，骨头发出清脆的响声，你倔强地咬紧牙齿，让细碎的呻吟湮没在喉咙里。

“为什么要拒绝我？”

他的嘴唇贴住你的喉结，像被施了法术般在你颈间轻声呢喃。似是在乞求你的原谅，又像是陷入了自己布下的迷阵。他的牙齿陷入你的肩膀，上臂，手腕，手背，手心，指尖……

“回答我！”

他的怒吼震碎了你的心防。恐惧让你无助颤抖，知道接下来的一切都不可预计，比你所经历过的任何危险都更可怕。鞭子的锯齿状棱角钩住你背上的每一条神经，扯裂了你对周遭一切的认知。

你几乎不再有清醒的时刻。偶尔的神智恢复，只会换来更多超出你想象的，无法用言语来形容的折磨。此刻已经没有多少像样的记忆能让你用来抵挡这残酷的施虐。但你不愿轻易放弃，因为那些记忆是你身体上屈指可数的无可侵犯之处。

你记起在维林诺的最后一夜，母亲抚平你眉间的忧思，柔声安抚即将踏上陌生大地的你，“别害怕，我的孩子，伊露维塔会指引你在黑暗中前行。相信你的直觉，永远别背叛自己的内心。你的父亲……会给你必要的保护，但无论遇到怎样的困境，相信自己，走下去，别回头。也许终有一天，我能在蒙福之地再像今天这样亲吻你的脸。”

即便是秋日的别离，母亲的吻也透着春日的馨香。但这些记忆里最温暖的原初部分，很快便被天鹅港的刀光剑影，血腥厮杀沾染上了悲伤的痕迹。所以在将来的日子里，你的面庞不再焕发青春的朝气，你的嘴唇总是紧抿着，像一件雕琢精美的物器，鲜有谁能拥有让它绽放笑靥的魔法之钥。时间久了，连你自己都不知道该怎样放声大笑。

你从未忘记自己是火焰的子孙，是诺多族中声望最高的能工巧匠的后人。既然执剑拼杀并非你所长，那么你只有挥动铁锤，让金属和宝石结合出世间最美的形状，迸发出摄人的光彩。矛尖上的白光犹如战场上的明星，指引重甲步兵冲入敌人的方阵，砍杀间白刃翻飞，铁红的液体顺着血槽喷发而出，沾污了飘扬的长发和锃亮的盔甲。生命悄声无息地陨落，每一次战士们从沙场归来，将他们折损的兵器堆在铸造房的一角等待修复的时刻，你都会觉得耳边如雷鸣电闪，撕心裂肺的哭喊是死亡来临前最后的企盼，并非每个逝去的生命都能获得平静的归宿，去到曼多斯的殿堂，等待终焉之时的审判。

你不愿细思那样的死亡，漫长而痛苦，毫无尊严可言。

然后他在你耳边发出最诱人的邀请，“投降吧，亲爱的Telper，我会让你死得痛快些。”

你试图从嗓子里发出一声冷哼，但他的手掐住了你的脖颈，让你发不出一丝声音。

“睁开眼！看着我！”

你的眼睛闭得更紧。假如你的死亡必须漫长而痛苦，那么你希翼自己至少能留下最后一点尊严。

你记起自己第一次策马踏入纳洛格河旁雄伟堡垒的情景。Finrod的纳国斯隆德是你梦想中的完美家园。即使后来你去到了更壮丽精巧的贡多林——那个与提理安相似到极致的隐秘城邦。

你喜欢巨石堆砌而成的坚硬墙体，被赋予了灵魂般拔地而起，钻入山间的缝隙，与河谷两侧的群峦融为一体。堡垒之内的大道小径交错盘旋，矮人的低矮洞穴被改造成精灵的宽敞住所，古老的榕树和雪杉成了天然的梁柱，山谷中奔流而下的溪水穿过整个堡垒，白日与星月的光辉轮番交替，从常青的叶片四周撒下来，水光交错的灵动活力被传达到洞窟国度的每个角落。

你跟随父亲与三叔的脚步，在Finrod的王座下伏身叩礼。宣誓献上你的技艺和忠诚。地处西贝尔兰中心的纳国斯隆德有着形形色色的过往来客，初醒的次生子女久闻Finrod Felagund的大名，他们来到这个宏伟的山间堡垒，好奇的目光贪婪地汲取一切新生的知识，你和其他精灵工匠的造物更是让他们频频发出惊讶的喟叹。蓝山的矮人们同样是此地的常客，他们和你虽非同类，但锻造的热情和天赋却丝毫不落下风。他们精确地计量每一分金属的用量，确保每一块宝石里的瑕疵能以最少的方式呈现，他们将这随心所欲的技艺雕琢成一门可以延续传播的职业，你平生第一次感受到了一种叫做归属感的东西。很长的一段时间里，你觉得自己终于可以喘一口气，在大山的庇佑下倾心打磨自己的造物，不问外边的战乱与纷扰。

另一个关乎纳国斯隆德的繁盛，也牵动你心弦的便是Finrod。他璀璨的金发犹如流动的日光，走到那儿都是最醒目的存在，但当他在你身侧，与你探讨无论怎样寻常普通的话题，你都会觉得自己在进行一场智慧与灵感的对话。你是Feanor的子孙，对和你拥有一半血缘的亲族，你的情绪同样复杂得难以形容。但你终究不是你的父亲和祖父，所以你摊开手掌，接受了Finrod的友谊与指导。时光流转，你越来越渴望能与他多亲近些，用你为他打造的宝冠为借口，多在他身边逗留哪怕一刻钟也好。但当你转过身，父亲犹如盘蛇般的目光让你浑身战栗，你的直觉告诉你拥有这样的秘密只能引火烧身。所以你瑟缩了，你退回到漆黑的锻造房内，选择与炉火铁砧为伴。某种难以启齿的欲望被掐灭在尚未萌发的体内。你本以为这会为你带来内心的平静。“但你总是天真善良的那个。”后来Gil-galad曾这么形容你。

正如寓言书写的那样，所有美好的事物总会引来怨毒的目光。这一次，你的家人背叛了你的国王。Finrod的死讯传来，你第一次在大庭广众下慷慨陈词，你从不知道自己竟也遗传了祖父的强言激辩。纳国斯隆德的臣民如同中了你的魔咒，他们时而激愤点头，时而挥拳痛斥。父亲望着你的眼神从未那样陌生，那样轻蔑。

你没有向家人告别。你把自己锁在堡垒最深处的锻造房内，只让金属敲打的声音回想耳侧。孤独成了你最好的伴侣，不用说话，不用思考，日以继夜地埋头创造。但再没有什么东西能浇灭你内心的不安，或许就是在此刻，你认清了祖父的毕生心血——那三枚至高无上的精灵宝钻，也许铭记地不仅仅是复仇和牺牲，而是注定了Feanor血脉将沉沦在永恒的混沌中，直到肉体的终结。

所以下一次当你踏出堡垒大门，去参加一场将来被称为“泪雨之战”的大战时，你心如止水。如今的统治者，Finrod的兄弟Orodreth并不乐意你带领纳国斯隆德的部分工匠去支援所谓的“Maedhros联盟”。但你听从了身体里属于Feanor子孙那部分的召唤，义无反顾地踏上了北上之路。你没有回头再看一眼你曾经钟爱的大山里的国度。多年之后，你回到这儿，在陌生的断桥这头，望着倾塌的高墙与焦黑的悬梁，禁不住失声痛哭。

如今你记忆里的“泪雨之战”都只剩下了一些残破的，无关紧要的片段。Gwindor在篝火旁与你有一搭没一搭地聊起他和弟弟Gelmir在那罗格的浅滩上嬉闹，在西贝尔兰广袤丰硕的草原上驰骋的往事；彼时已是至高王的Fingon递给你一壶希斯隆特产的麦芽酒，你接过来一饮而尽，耿直爽朗的Fingon眼中尽是赞许的神色；当西侧大军被围困，眼看要被半兽人冲破的刹那，你看见东边一抹银色的身影穿透了黑压压的阵线，隐约得你听见了笛声的清鸣，不似战鼓的激荡，也没有号角的响亮，却带给你身边每一个战斗中的埃尔达莫大的勇气和希望。

但精灵与人类的联盟最终还是失败了。更多的同胞倒在战场上再也没有起来，他们的躯体化作尘土，他们的笑声与面庞在岁月中消逝。你熟悉的身影越来越少，而你渐渐觉得记忆真是个沉重又无用的东西。

在白城居住的日子看似宁静祥和，你却总是心事重重。Maeglin，那个皮肤黝黑，寡言少语的精灵，他的目光利过你所见的任何一件兵器，落在你身上，像一道无形烈焰，灼烧出无法形容的刺痛。你撇过头，一心一意地从Enerdhil身上学习将埃尔达的智慧与力量付诸到珠宝中的秘法。但每当你婉拒涌泉与金花领主喝酒的邀请，回到于你如家的炉火旁，你总能看见那个高大的身影，摆弄着令他痴迷的火红金属……终于，他手中的长剑成型，你假装心无旁骛地研究手中的蛋白石，他却开口道，“不想试一下用我的钢铁造把剑给你的朋友吗？”

你什么也没说，只是站起身踱到他旁边，抬起手，你的指尖流连于坚固透亮的剑身，那上面没有你熟悉的雅致刻字，剑柄上也没有华丽镶嵌的名贵宝石，但你目光却没法移开一分。抬起头，你对他说，“也许我可以一试。”眼眸漆黑的精灵笑得像只猎鹰，他凑过来贴着你耳边低喃，“我就知道你不会拒绝。”

你窘迫地低下头，不愿再对上Maeglin那双沾染魔力的眼睛。也许那是你第一次感受到造物与欲望其实是相通的两样东西。但你逼迫自己放弃这些奇怪的念头，Maeglin是白城的统治者Turgon的至亲。你虽贵为贡多林首席工匠，但Feanor的名字像是无形的禁锢，无论你走到哪儿，总有疑虑跟随。唯独泪雨之战后就与你交好的涌泉领主Ecthelion和金花领主Glorfindel从未把那些流言放在心上。不久之后，你便用Maeglin炼钢的方法为当年大战中对你有救命之恩的黑发勇士打造了一柄弧线优美的精巧利刃——兽咬剑。当你问及金发的领主，想要把怎样的兵器时，Glorfindel拽过你的肩膀，没个正经地说，“给我个惊喜吧，Telper。”他的金发蹭在你脸上，带着夏日将尽的余温。

Tuor带来了纳国斯隆德陷落的消息，这是第一缕噩兆。

多瑞亚斯的覆灭再次敲响了精灵的丧钟，弑亲的罪恶终于葬送了你父亲和两个叔叔的性命。你几乎不再踏出锻造房一步，皆因你的存在时刻提醒着人们遭遇同族背叛的悲惨下场。

最终的灭顶之灾来得毫无预兆。当炎魔的赤鞭与火龙的烈焰轮番在高耸的白塔上留下一道道丑陋裂痕，你在逃亡的路上不由得停下脚步，霎那间你明白了Turgon拒绝撤退与白城共存亡的决心。假如不能保卫倾注一生的心血之作，永恒的生命又有何用？诺多的骄傲或许愚蠢固执，但没有什么能比这份骄傲燃烧出更耀眼的光芒。震天巨响之下，国王之塔依稀崩塌，呛人的毒烟熏得你睁不开眼。流水大道的尽头你隐约看见Glorfindel在Idril和Tuor临时修建的隧道入口向你招手，你的身后，透过漫天的尘烟，Ecthelion的咬剑散发出凛冽的蓝光。

贡多林仅存的子民在Tuor的带领下长途跋涉来到美丽的塔斯仁谷，摇曳的垂柳，青翠的河畔，纷飞的彩蝶，埃尔达身体和心灵上的创口终于得以缓慢愈合。七年的时间里，你每每总是向着北方眺望，那里曾经有两座美丽的国度，如今却只剩遍布的焦土，荒草丛生，满目断壁残垣。你远离了高炉铁火，开始像小时候跟着三叔那样整日策马在西瑞安大河流淌的平原上，你并不惧怕如今肆虐这片丰饶土地的半兽人，你甚至有点期待遭遇这些令人作呕的生灵，将剑插入他们的扭曲的肢体，砍下他们的头颅，以祭奠那些你曾敬爱倾慕或对你爱护有加的亲族之灵。但你的运气糟糕得狠，Eru在上，你既没有痛饮敌人之血的机会，更没有捐躯沙场的幸运，你只能和依旧居住在这片尘世之中的每个埃尔达一样，背负着越发沉重的回忆，活下去。

你并没有像其他白城的幸存者们那样，在西瑞安半岛停留，那里居住着从多瑞亚斯逃亡的辛达一族，他们对你的恨无关你做了什么，那些对他们的亲人痛下杀手的刽子手正是你的父亲和叔叔，这样的理由足够了。乘上Galadriel和Gil-galad派来的白船，你同仅剩的血亲们重聚在巴拉尔岛，再然后是林顿。直到有一天Galadriel的辛达丈夫Celeborn提议搬去更东边的地方，在迷雾山脉的脚下，你们共同建立了崭新的精灵国度——伊瑞詹。

你的新居毗邻古老的矮人王国凯萨督姆，那儿拥有丰富的秘银矿藏，矮人工匠门的造物更是恢宏壮丽。他们中的佼佼者Narvi与你结下深厚的友谊，精灵与矮人的贸易给伊瑞詹带来了源源不断的收入与各色珍奇宝藏。全中土最杰出的精灵工匠都汇聚在欧斯-因-埃西尔，你只手创建的珠宝工匠行会愈来愈蜚声遐迩，而你的声望也渐渐居于伊瑞詹的统治者Celeborn与Galadriel之上。

整整一千年的和平繁荣让你不再对那些战争年代的诡计加以防备，你的传令官通报，有一名金发的使者从林顿来到伊瑞詹恳求你的召见。谁能想到你悲剧的终章竟在这样一个稀松平常的日子里开始倒数计时。

关于他的一切记忆无需你再去回想，如今你身体上的每一寸领地都被打上了属于他的标记。他教会了你比锻造之术更纯粹的造物方法，力量与宝物的终极结合必须要以灵魂来献祭；他教会了你欲望并非只是慰藉身体的工具，运用得当，带来的欢愉同样能让埃尔达沉溺其中；他教会了你放弃多余的背负，才能将纯粹的技艺升华到未曾想象的高度。

只是他忘了告诉你，这一切必须以你的堕落为代价。

又或许这才是你身为诺多的宿命。

你的祖父和他的宝钻，Finrod和他的誓言，Turgon和他的白城，经历了这一切的你竟可以如此轻易地相信那个右手奉上满满的馈赠，左手却隐藏了谎言之刃的他？Gil-galad说的没错，你的天真善良总有一天会毁了你。

“醒了？”

不知何时你睁开了眼睛。

“七枚次戒……其他的呢？”他金黄的瞳孔细眯着，残忍又慵懒。

“我……不知道……”

“你的答案……正合我意。”他手里的细刃钻进你的腹部，鲜血汩汩地流出，你竟然感觉不到一丝疼痛。

“这把匕首是你送给我的礼物。如今我终于发现它最好的归宿便是在你的身体里。”

痛楚渐渐从你的小腹蔓延开来，你紧咬住牙关，抵住从嘴边滑落的呻吟。

“记得第一次我进入你的时候，你也像今天这样沉默。”他来到你身后，伸出舌尖舔干净你侧脸的鲜血，随即将你的脑袋侧扳过来，强行撬开你的嘴，毫不留情地用舌头侵犯你。血腥的滋味让你深深作呕，但留在你的身体里的利刃由不得你挣扎半分。

“你求我占有你的放荡表情和现在这屈辱难耐的样子，都是如此让人动心，让我很难抉择。”他终于停止了粗暴的吻，末了还不忘用指甲轻挠你伤痕累累的下唇。像是在逗弄他心爱的宠物。

“假如你乞求我的怜悯，我会给你期待已久的死亡。”他勾起的嘴角是充满了虚妄的善意，

“……我求你……”你沉声，“快像你的主人一样滚回属于你的黑暗虚空去！”

“这张不听话的小嘴，啧啧……”他显然听过比这更难听的咒骂，“看来我也不必对你加以善待。”他面无表情地抽出匕首，然后一刀插进你的心口。

“你看，我亲爱的Telper，即使没过多久你就能回到曼多斯的地盘，但你的身体将永远属于我。既然你并不需要我的怜悯，那么出于我对你的钟爱，在你死后，我会让赤裸的你成为我大军的旗帜，每个埃尔达都会知道你——尊贵的火焰之孙，曾是我Mairon身下的玩物。即使你有幸重生，这样的污名都将伴随你一生。当然，你的亲族可干了不少违逆维拉的事，所以也许你只能在冰冷的曼多斯忏悔这永恒的耻辱了吧……”

你的眼皮渐渐沉重起来，四肢的凉意开始将你包裹，没过多久你就陷入了沉寂，然后不知道过了多久，些许光亮渐渐蔓延开来，

“我在哪儿？”

“等候之殿。”

“………？”

“睡吧，孩子。”

“…我…很累…”

“沉睡吧，孩子。时间一到，你自会醒来。”

……这种陌生的感觉……到底是什么？

假如你能够抬起手摸摸自己的脸，也许那是你最后的眼泪？

但你那残破不堪的躯体早在某个冰冷的清晨被丢弃于战后的深谷中，汹涌的河水随即将其吞没在无人可见的波涛之下。

闭上双眼，你终于安然入睡。

完  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 话说改了一处设定（真的只有一处吗？）就原本银拳是在纳国斯隆德陷落后才去投奔贡多林，但我直接就改成他也以工匠的身份参加了泪雨，Fingon的西侧大军溃败后，他直接跟着Turgon撤到贡多林。反正Gwindor带领的那一小撮纳国精也死的差不多了（喂喂……
> 
> 话说时间表拉太长（是想写着写着就冒出了很多奇怪的CP吧……）还是没好好把银拳为毛会被安姐骗到的pov给写清楚，嘤嘤嘤……下次再说吧|||||


End file.
